Lords of Shadow Timeline
The Lords of Shadow Timeline contains three games: Castlevania: Lords of Shadow, Castlevania: Lords of Shadow - Mirror of Fate and Castlevania: Lords of Shadow 2. It spans over many centuries (mainly from 1047 to modern times) and follows the story and fate of Gabriel Belmont, the holy knight who became Dracula, the Prince of Darkness. Pre-Lords of Shadow Era (Before 1047) *'Unknown Time': Centuries before the events of the game, three holy knights, Cornell, Carmilla and Zobek, found the Brotherhood of Light, an order of warriors who fight for God against evil creatures. One of these battles saw them imprison the Forgotten One within the center of the Bernhard Castle. Their study into holy enlightenment led them to three sacred places where their spirits ascended into heaven, leaving their physical remains. Unbeknownst to them their dark sides inhabited their bodies and gave rise to the Lords of Shadow. *'11th Century:' Gabriel Belmont, a knight of the Brotherhood of Light, marries Marie Belmont. *'1046:' Marie gives birth in secret to Gabriel's son, Trevor. The baby is taken away by the Brotherhood of Light. Gabriel, on a mission to capture the Daemon Lord, is not aware of the existence of his son. Events of Lords of Shadow (1047) *'Main Game:' A great evil has befallen the land which prevents the spirits of the dead to leave the Earth and allowing countless monsters to roam the land. Gabriel, armed with the ancient Combat Cross, seeks the power of the God Mask to revive his dead wife, Marie, who was brutally murdered. In order to obtain the God Mask, Gabriel defeats the three Lords of Shadow, and kills the Old God Pan. In the end, Gabriel is betrayed by his mentor, Zobek, but manages to subdue Satan, the true mastermind and antagonist. *'DLC (Reverie and Resurrection):' By defeating the Lords of Shadow, Gabriel had unwittingly also removed the only powers that held the powerful Forgotten One. Gabriel returns to the Vampire Castle to help Laura, Carmilla's adopted daughter, save the world from this creature. In the process, Laura dies, and Gabriel loses his humanity. With the defeat of the Forgotten One, Gabriel inherits the demon's great power. Pre-Mirror of Fate Era (1047-1073) *'After 1047:' Gabriel, who took over Carmilla's castle, begins to refer himself as the Dragon, Dracul. Other people give him the name of Dracula. *'1067:' Trevor and Sypha Belmont have their child, Simon. Events of Mirror of Fate (1073-1101) *'1073:' Trevor Belmont's era Trevor, the son Gabriel never knew he had, arrives at Dracula's Castle to put an end to his father and avenge his mother's murder. However, Trevor is ultimately killed in single combat by Gabriel. Upon discovering that Trevor is his son, Gabriel attempts to revive him by turning him into a vampire, though it seemingly fails. In a flash of rage, Dracula sends his dark forces to attack the headquarters of the Brotherhood of Light. Sypha flees with Simon, but is killed. Simon witnesses his mother's death and escapes. He is taken in and raised by people from the mountains. *'Between 1073 and 1101': Simon is raised as a true warrior by mountain people. Trevor begins his long transformation into a vampire. Dracula continues to defend his castle against the Brotherhood, leading to the death of many soldiers. *'1101:' Simon Belmont and Alucard's era Simon enters Dracula's Castle to avenge the murder of his parents. Alucard awakens, discovers what happened to him, and then seeks revenge against Dracula. The two meet several times during their adventures. In the Throne Room, they confront the vampire lord. Simon and Alucard defeat Gabriel together, and then part ways as Dracula's Castle collapses. Pre-Lords of Shadow 2 Era (Medievaled Times) *'Unknown Year (c. 500 years before present):' Dracula defends his castle against an invading army, and a titan. Alucard confronts him once again. *'Unknown Year:' Dracula is put to sleep in a coffin and wakes centuries later, during Modern Times. Events of Lords of Shadow 2 (Modern Times) According to Urban planning statement, the 'subways' were to be completed by 2057. In the game the subways appear to be finished, but are destroyed by the apocalypse going on. *'1830:'The Banners of the Brotherhood of Light are discovered in the foundations of the castle while escavating a section of the castle. *'1902:'The Mental Hospital begins construction. A mass grave of dead babies is found underneath during escavation to set the foundations.. *'1910:' In June, the Mental Hospital finishes construction. *'2057:': The city's subways are finally finished. *'Unknown Year (post-2057):' Events of Castlevania: Lords of Shadow's epilogue. Dracula, weakened, hides in a chapel for an unknown period of time. Zobek finds him and asks for help. Satan's followers prepare his return to take revenge on both of them. *'Unknown Year:' After his meeting with Zobek, Dracula is forced to reclaim his power and ready himself for the final battle. He then leaves his chapel and seeks his lost powers. All the events takes place during one night, when Satan returns. *'Unknown Year:' Dracula's castle attacks Dracula for attempting to leave it and die (depriving it of its power source), and turns monsters against their former Lord. Dracula needs to fight back. Category:Lords of Shadow Category:Timelines Category:Mirror of Fate Category:Lords of Shadow 2